The War For Her Heart
by triwizardchamp
Summary: Hermione starts to date a young man but what happens when another fights for her love. WHat happens when Fred and George set up a joke shop in the school? This can only spell disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione lay in bed still thinking of the summers events. She had done a lot including got together with a new Hogwarts exchange student, Jack. She had kept in touch with Harry and Ron and had gone to Ireland with her parents, thus meeting Jack. Jack was sweet, tall, and had fiery red hair. He had reminded her so much of Ron, was that why she liked him so much? Hermione looked at her clock, 3:17am. She would be going to Diagon Alley in less than six hours. She was going without her parents this year, since it was her last. Hermione yawned and decided she should turn in. She switched off her lamp and pulled the covers up close to her head. Soon her mind was fixed only on sleep which soon happened.

The blaring of her alarm clock woke her up the next morning; reluctantly she got out of bed and walked over to her window. Hermione opened the window taking in the cool, fresh air. She sighed and walked over to the bathroom, turning on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat she examined herself in the mirror. She sighed again looking at her hair, as it had calmed down to just being curly, she never could rid it of the frizz. She lowered her gaze to her chest, which had developed much over the summer. The shower screamed, letting Hermione know it was hot and she stepped in.

Twenty minutes later Hermione stepped back out of the shower and into her room. The most unthinkably horrible thing happened as she pulled her dresser drawer open to grab her under garments. She turned to her window seeing Ron sitting on his broom wide eyed at her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded trying to cover herself.

"I-I was coming t-to pick you up." He murmured still with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione hissed misunderstanding his meaning.

"I was coming to take you to Diagon Alley, I didn't know if you had a way to get there." Ron replied trying to look away.

"Oh, thank you, Ron, I'll be ready in a sec." Hermione quickly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. "You can come in and sit down Ron!" Hermione called. Ron did come in and sat down on her bed.

Hermione came out of the bathroom minutes later in a light blue tee and jeans.

"Just let me say bye to my parents and then we can g-." The door opened.

"What the? Why? Oh my! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" Mr. Granger screamed.

"Dad its not what it looks like, he just got here, he's taking m-." Hermione said but was cut off.

"NO EXCUSES JUST SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MOTHER AND LEAVE!" Mr. Granger ordered.

Hermione did as she was told her mom had said 'I believe you, I'll talk to him', which gave her some sort of relief. The two friends ran to the broom. Hermione hesitated, _I hate flying but… _Hermione shook her head and decided to swallow her fears.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked sweetly.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist causing Ron to turn to her, blushing madly. Hermione looked confused at him but ignored him and winced as they started to move.

"Scared?" Ron asked turning back to her.

Hermione nodded her head, _this is not a time to argue, I really don't want to fall,_ Hermione thought about it and asked if they could go lower. Ron shook his head and said they couldn't because the may be seen. Ron swooped to the left to avoid a tall building, causing Hermione to hold on tighter.

"Almost there…" Ron's voice trailed off. Hermione wasn't paying attention; she just wanted to be on the ground… safely.

Ron and Hermione slowly lowered to the ground below. Hermione winced as they jerked in front of the stone wall and soon were standing looking at it. Hermione pulled her wand out and tapped certain bricks. They stood back looking at the moving bricks unimpressed as they had done this for seven years straight. The two walked side by side into the bazaar of magical items. Hermione seemed distracted.

"Hermione?" Ron asked but was only ignored by the young woman. He sighed and started to walk faster.

"Ron? WAIT UP!!" Hermione was shouting at the tall red-head walking ahead of her.

"Hmm?" Ron turned to her with a glint of victory in his eyes. "Sorry, but you were ignoring my question and I figured I should leave you alone in your own little, smart world." Ron said softly trying to walk past her, but he ran into a young man- also with hair like his own.

**A/N: Well? Worked a long while on this chappie so PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long update… writers block. Well here's chapter 2!**

"Sorr-." Ron was cut off.

"JACK!!!" Hermione screeched lunging at the boy in front of Ron.

"Hi, Hermione!" The boy Hermione called Jack said catching Hermione and embraced her in a warm hug.

Ron scowled watching the two together.

"Ron, Jack, Jack, Ron. Hermione said.

Jack extended his hand. Ron nodded his head, and watched Jack take back his gesture. Hermione frowned and pinched Ron on the arm.

"Owww!" Ron howled, rubbing his arm. Jack stared at them blankly.

"Well, let's go find Harry. Ron how'd Ginny get here? She is here isn't she? I want her to meet Jack!" Hermione said rather fast.

"Okay and Mum brought her." Ron said answering her questions. He glared at Jack the entire time they searched for Harry and Ginny.

_Why did she do this? How could she do this?! _Ron thought the whole way to The Leakey Cauldron. His ears were red and he had a scowl on his face.

"Ron, are you alright? You look unwell." Hermione asked him urgently. Her forehead was crinkled and her eyes shot through him like arrows.

"Uh-huh" Ron answered blankly feeling her eyes study his face. He sighed and suggested they should go inside.

Harry and Ginny had already gotten a table already. Only two chairs were empty. Hermione noticed Ginny motioning her to come to the table. Hermione sauntered over to the table with confidence. Jack shyly followed. Ron hesitated. As Hermione and Jack sat down in the remaining two seats, while Ron stuffed hands in his pockets and turned to the door. Harry looked up from his butterbeer to his best friend. He said to the other three at the table he'd be right back. They all nodded as Harry raced outside.

"So…" Harry began, catching his breath.

"So…what?" Ron snapped, never looking at him.

"So what's the deal with you?" The other boy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ron mumbled as an answer that Harry was expecting. Ron was never one to open up and share his feelings.

"HARRY! RON!!" A woman's voice called from behind them.

Ron began to walk faster. Soon the young woman had caught up with them. Ron changed to a jog and soon to a run. Tears welled up in his eyes when he heard the worst news ever.

"Harry, Jack's said he loves me!" The happy young girl cheered.

Harry bit his lip and watched the red head run off into the distance.

"This is not going to end well." Harry sighed. "Not well at all."

**A/N: srry its short but i wanted to get it in the next chapter will be up by my winter break (december 15)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Hermione asked puzzled at Harry, who's face was growing worried.

"Hermione! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for forever!" Ginny called running over to her with Jack by her side.

Hermione turned her attention to Jack as Ginny continued over to Harry. Harry grabbed her hands and pulled away from the chatting Hermione and Jack.

"Yes?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm worried about your brother." Harry murmured.

"Which one?" Ginny asked playfully. Harry nodded his head towards Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, huh." She grew quiet. "Wait, where is Ron anyway?"

"Don't know. He ran off after he heard Hermione's big news." Harry started to fidget uncomfortably.

"Wanna go find him?" Ginny said, also growing uncomfortable.

"I think we better." Harry answered as the two went down the alley in search of Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So anyway Jack, that's how I got to all of my classes 3rd year." Jack nodded obviously lost. Hermione looked around. "So…" Hermione began.

"Do you want to go someplace more private?" Jack asked, causing Hermione to nod her head. The couple headed to the emptying Leaky Cauldron

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ron!" Harry called out.

"You need to be louder, Harry." Ginny said. "Like this, ROOONN!!!!"

The people talking around them by the stores fell quiet. They stared at them like they were a bit nuts. Harry smiled nervously as he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her quickly through the crowd. The two finally found an empty looking restaurant. The Hogs Head was pretty much empty except for a few costumers at the bar. Harry and Ginny walked past the scowling bartender to a booth in the corner.

"One butterbeer." A familiar voice said to the bartender.

"RON!!" Harry and Ginny called in unison. Ron turned to them. "Jinx!" They said again in unison. "Jinx!" They said once more.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You two…" His voice trailed of, he looked tired.

"You okay, Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron ignored her and took a big gulp of his drink. "What would you do if someone stole the one you loved?" Ron asked.

"I'd get even."

**IM SOO SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!! I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER!**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm putting this story on hold now, I've been so busy and all. Sorry**


End file.
